Catherine (Fallout 3)
|race =Human, African American |sex =Female |affiliation =Project Purity |role =Scientist Player character's mother |location =Jefferson Memorial |alignment =Good |actor =Karen Carbone |dialogue =CG00Mom.txt |family =James - husband Lone Wanderer - child |level =1 |tag skills = |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps Nobody |hair color =Gray |eye color =Dark Brown |hairstyle =FemaleB |height =1.00 |class =Scientist |combat style=Default |GECK race =AfricanAmericanOld |edid =CG00Mom |refid = |baseid = }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Catherine is a resident of the ruins of Washington, D.C. in the Capital Wasteland in 2258. She is the wife of James and mother of the child later known to the Capital Wasteland's residents as the Lone Wanderer. Catherine is a scientist who worked on Project Purity with James. Her favorite quote from the Bible is Revelation 21:6. Background In the mid—2250s, as a member of the science team involved in Project Purity, Catherine befriended and fell in love with the project's chief scientist, James. In late 2257, the two lovers conceived a child. Nine months later, on July 13, 2258, Catherine gave birth to a child. After seeing them, Catherine suffered from cardiac arrest and, despite attempts at saving her life by James, she died. Her death affected James deeply, who abandoned Project Purity soon after and traveled with his child to raise them in Vault 101. Relationships She is the mother of the Lone Wanderer and the late wife of James. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Notes * Catherine dies in the prologue of the game. She appears during a cutscene that showed the Lone Wanderer's birth, but the only visible thing is her legs and her voice. A holotape recording of James flirting with her called "Better Days" can be located in the Jefferson Memorial's lower levels. * The storyline of Fallout 3 does not specify her ethnicity or her last name (the NPC used for her was not intended to be seen during normal gameplay). * In Point Lookout, while intoxicated on the Mother Punga, the Lone Wanderer will find one of the many giant bobbleheads on a medical examination table with a skeleton marked "Mom," balloons, and a party hat. The bobblehead will say "Blech. If my kid looked like that, I’d abandon it too." The skeleton is Catherine, reflecting the lack of maternal presence in the Lone Wanderer's life. Furthermore, the last bobblehead in the vision says, "Dead mother, life in a post-nuclear Wasteland and not a friend in it. Yeah, you aren't exactly blessed." * She is seen on a photograph next to James in Fallout: New Vegas in Vault 21 in Sarah's bedroom, although their likeness simply seemed to be recycled for that photograph like other Fallout 3 assets were. Notable quotes | | | | }} Appearances Catherine appears physically in Fallout 3, and an image of her appears in Fallout: New Vegas. Gallery Catherine.png|G.E.C.K. render Catherine in labor.png|Catherine (not seen during normal gameplay) Catherine closeup.jpg|A closer look at Catherine (not meant to be seen during normal gameplay). Fo3 Mom And Dad Photo.png|Photograph of the Lone Wanderer's parents in the Jefferson Memorial in Fallout 3 (cut content, not seen during normal gameplay) and in Vault 21 in Fallout: New Vegas. Catherine in labor ward 01.jpg|Catherine in labor ward (not seen during normal gameplay) Catherine in labor ward 02.jpg|Catherine, Madison Li and James (not seen during normal gameplay) Catherine in labor ward.jpg|Catherine (not seen during normal gameplay) Vault 21 James and Catherine pic.jpg|Picture of James and Catherine in Vault 21, next to Sarah's bed Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Project Purity Category:Fallout 3 scientists es:Catherine (Fallout 3) fa:Catherine fi:Catherine pl:Catherine (Fallout 3) pt:Catherine (Fallout 3) ru:Кэтрин (Fallout 3) uk:Кетрін (Fallout 3)